Gaara's chocolate velentine
by ShinKUrai
Summary: "Ohhogh-ohk… Aku tidak apa Nee-san." Jawab Gaara menghadapkan mukanya yang menghitam terkena asap dari bom oven yang di panaskannya sendiri... "Ahhahahh… ada apa denganmu Gaara? Seperti perang dunia saja."... Gaara hanya tersenyum kaku dengan menggaruk kepalanya, smeburat merah terlihat dibalik pipinya yang hitam terkena debu asap... Warning : Boys love, Gaje, Typo's. NaruGaa


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimito

Pair NaruGaa

Ide dari Nastar White Sugar

Genree: Romence & Angst

Warning!

Boy Love, OOC, Gaje, Ababil, Dll.

oooooooo

888

.

Pagi itu suasana terlihat ricuh di ruangan kelas X C. Guru yang seharusnya sudah mengisi pelajaran belum tiba membuat para murid sibuk mengobrol dengan sendirinya.

Tak seperti anak yang lain seorang pemuda berambut merah tampak melamun menatap langit biru di balik jendela kelas.

"Hai Gaara." Sedikit tersentak pemuda itu mendapati temannya dengan pipi bertato segitiga menyengir ke arahnya.

"Yah?"

"Kau tahu besok _valentine_?"

Pemuda yang disebut Gaara itu hanya mengernyit dengan alisnya yang polos. "Uem ya… lalu kenapa?"

"Oh ayolah! Tidakkah kau ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk seseorang?"

"Untuk seseorang?-" Mata hijaunya melirik ke arah salah satu bangku belakang. "-Yah, mungkin." Jawabnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Yay, sudah diputuskan. Temani aku membeli bahan ya nanti!" Seru Kiba bersemangat menatap dengan p_uppy ayes_ ke arah Gaara. Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan membuat lengkungan bibir Kiba bertambah lebar.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Coklat biasa atau _white_ coklat?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Jadi mana yang akan kau beli?"

"Mungkin keduanya."

"Kau tahu cara membuat coklat valentine Gaara?"

"Uemm tidak." Gaara menatap polos ke arah temannya Kiba, dan Kiba hanya mengeryit ke arahnya.

"Jadi ini velentine pertamamu?" Ujar Kiba menyipitkan matanya. Saat ini meraka sedang ada di Supermarket, kebingungan memilih bahan-bahan membuat coklat.

"Iya, ini pertama kali."

"Hahahh… kita sama," Tawa Kiba menepuk punggung Gaara bersimpati.

"Karena kemungkinan gagal itu selalu ada, jadi harus ada persediaan untuk jaga-jaga." Ujar Kiba seraya memasukan banyak produk bahan coklat tersebut ke dalam keranjangnya.

Setuju dengan pendapat Kiba Gaara ikut memasukkan banyak produk tersebut ke dalam keranjangnya sendiri.

"Walaupun aku tidak tahu Shikamaru itu suka coklat atau tidak, aku akan tetap berusaha membuatnya."

"Semoga beruntung!" Ucap Gaara kemudian.

"Yah, kau juga!"

lol

Keringat bercucuran dari dahi bertato _Ai_, di dampingi uap panas yang mengepul di sekelilingnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak kesulitan dengan panci yang dipanaskannya di atas kompor.

"Mengapa lengket sekali?" Gumamnya, berkutat dengan cairan hitam yang merekat di permukaan metal tersebut.

KLONTANG

"GAARA! Ada apa?" Seorang gadis berkuncir empat berhambur memasuki dapur.

"Ya ampun… kau sedang apa?" Kakaknya Temari manatap terkejut menatap panci yang menumpahkan cairan kental hitam di atas lantai, belum lagi keadaan meja dapurnya yang berantakan.

"Maaf Tema-_nee_… aku sedang membuat coklat."

Gadis itu beralih menatap Gaara heran.

"Untuk siapa?"

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis mulai beranjak mebersihkan kekacauannya.

"Biar aku yang bereskan!-" Sela Temari.

"Kenapa? Terakhir kali kau menghancurkan dapur kita adalah beberapa bulan yang lalu." Ujar Temari tersenyum kecil kepada Gaara.

"Aku ingin membuatkan coklat valentine-ku pertama kali untuknya."

Temari memandang senduh ke arah Gaara kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Mau Nee-san bantu?"

"Terimakasih."

"Nah, pertama-tama kau masukkan air ke dalam panci dan merebus coklatmu dengan panci yang lain di dalam air yang mendidih.-" Terang Temari.

"Itu agar coklatnya tidak terkena panas secara langsung sehingga membuatnya lengket dan gosong. Dan juga apinya kecil saja!" Lanjutnya.

Temari memperhatikan adiknya yang mulai mengaduk coklat yang sudah mencair. Gaara tampak serius dan sesekali tersenyum kecil. Ia ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu juga seperti ini. Bahkan dapurnya meledak saat itu.

Last Time

"Gaara kau kenapa? Kau tidak terlukakan?" Panik Temari, mengecek keadaan adik kesayangannya yang ia temukan di balik kepulan asap setelah ledakan keras.

"Ohhogh-ohk… Aku tidak apa _Nee-san_." Jawab Gaara menghadapkan mukanya yang menghitam terkena asap dari bom oven yang di panaskannya sendiri.

"Ahhahahh… ada apa denganmu Gaara? Seperti perang dunia saja." Celetuk Kankuro seraya mengibaskan tangannya pada asap-asap yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Gaara hanya menggaruk kepalanya dengan senyum kaku sementara Temari melap wajahnya.

"Aku hanya sedang berusaha membuat kue. Maaf sudah meledakkan dapurnya."

"Kenapa tidak meminta Temari saja untuk membuatkannya? Ouch!"

"Panggil aku dengan tambahan '_Nee_-' Kankuro!" _Glare_ Temari menjitak kepala adik tertuanya.

"Iya-iya bawel…" Balas Kankoro.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin membaut kue dengan tanganku sendiri untuk hari ulang tahunnya." Jawab Gaara menatap lantai, semburat merah sedikit terlihat dibalik pipinya yang hitam terkena debu asap.

"Hahahh, jadi dia ulang tahun? Ohh baiklah… aku tidak akan mengganggu." Ujar Kankuro kemudian berlenggang keluar dari dapur.

"Kau ingin membuat apa? Biar _Nee-san_ yang mengejarimu."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu yakin. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ditulis di buku itu." Jawab Gaara melirik buku resep yang terbuka di atas dapur meja.

"Ohh ya ampun… Bagaimana kalau _Cup-cake_? Cara membuatnya cukup mudah, dan kau bisa menghiasnya sesukamu."

….

Dan seperti sebelumnya Gaara juga terlihat senang memperhatikan bungkusan rapi usaha yang di lakukannya. Temari tersenyum menatapnya, tentu seorang kakak juga akan bahagia melihat adiknya senang.

"Terimakasih _Nee-san_. Yang ini untuk _Nee-san_." Gaara menyerahkan kotak coklat yang telah di sendirikannya kepada Temari.

"Wahh… _Nee-san_ juga dapat, senangnya…" Kemudian mengecup pipi Gaara."-Selamat hari valentine otouto!"

"Iya, selamat velentine." Balas Gaara.

Setelah itu mereka meninggalkan dapur yang telah rapi ke kamar masing-masing.

Pemuda merah itu termenung di meja belajarnya, menatap kotak coklat yang berhasil dibuatnya tepat waktu. Matanya beralih melirik kalender yang tertempel pada tembok di samping meja belajarnya.

'14 Februari'

Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya ia meresapi arti tanggal itu. Ternyata benar hanya dengan memikirkan rencana valentine saja semua orang bisa bahagia, apalagi dengan kado spesial yang sukses dibuatnya sendiri. Dan bagi Gaara tidak ada salahnya merayakan velentine pertama kali untuk orang yang dicintainya.

Tangan putihnya meraih sebuah pigora kecil di atas meja belajarnya. Menatap dengan senyum kecil dirinya bersama sang terkasih yang akan diberi persembahan coklat buatannya.

"Naruto.."

Kemudian menggapai sesuatu yang tergantung di lehernya. Sebuah permata hijau kebiruan yang berkilau terpantul cahaya lampu. Gaara menggenggam benda itu di dadanya dengan erat. Masih teringat dengan jelas kenangan kalung ini bersama pemilik yang sesungguhnya.

Waktu itu

malam yang dingin menemani perjalanan mereka pulang setelah berkunjung ke beberapa tempat. Gaara bersama seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya menyelusuri trotoar jalanan Konoha. Sesosok pemuda pirang yang hanya sedikit tinggi darinya senantiasa tersenyum lima jari ke arahnya. Hembusan angin dingin tidak begitu membuatnya merinding, karena ia merasakan sumber kengatan yang ia sukai. Tangan kanannya di selimuti rasa hangat yang dihantarkan pemuda itu dari genggegaman tangannya. Mereka tersenyum serta bergandengan tangan menikmati malam dingin yang indah dengan gemerlapan lampu jalanan kota Konoha.

"Kau mau kopi Gaara." Tawar pemuda pirang itu berhenti sejenak di depan mesin penjual minuman.

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya."

Kemudian meraka duduk berdua tak jauh dari situ.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"umm.." Gaara hanya bergumam sambil menggeleng menyesap cairan panas itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Oh ayolah… kalau kau kedinginan kan aku bisa menghangatkanmu."

"Heh?" Sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan itu Gaara beralih menatap pemuda yang tampak memperhatikannya lekat-lekat dengan senyuman aneh. "Hen-hentikan Naruto!" Terlihat salah tingkah pemuda merah itu mengalihkan wajahnya dengan sedikit semburat merah.

"Ahh... kau manis sekali." Goda pemuda itu membuat semu merah semakin terlihat di pipi Gaara.

"Ayo pulang! Temari Nee-san bisa marah karena kau terlambat memulangkanku."

"Hah? Rasanya cepat sekali. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu secepat ini." Ucap pemuda itu terlihat sangat manja menggenggam tangan Gaara.

"Kita kan besok masih bertemu di sekolah Naruto." Ujar Gaara bersiap manarik tangan Naruto untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Tunggu!"

"Hem?"

Pemuda pirang itu tampak melepaskan sesuatu yang tergantung di lehernya, kemudian memindahkannya ke leher Gaara.

Gaara hanya terdiam saat pemuda itu mengalungkan benda yang senantiasa dipakainya selama ini.

"Bukannya kalung ini sangat penting bagimu, Naruto? Kanapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Tanya Gaara, memandang permata prisma hijau yang sekarang menggantung di lehernya.

"Karena kau juga sangat penting bagiku. Aku ingin benda yang sangat berharaga ini juga berada di tangan orang yang sangat berharga bagiku.-" Gaara hanya mematung mendengarkan penuturan itu.

"Aku ingin benda ini menjadi jimat yang akan selalu menjagamu. Dan akan terus mengingatkanmu padaku, karena aku yakin aku juga selalu berada di sini." Tangan tan si pemuda pirang menekan tangan Gaara yang menyentuh bandul di dadanya.

"Lihat mukamu merah lagi!" Celetuk pemuda itu tiba-tiba, mendapati Gaara terpanah dengan muka bersemu menatapnya.

"…." Gaara hanya menunduk dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada permata biru di dadanya.

"Jaga baik-baik ya!"

"Iya, pasti… terimakasih."

lol

"Bunga mawar memang yang paling dibutuhkan di hari valentine. Ini pesananmu!"

"Terimakasih." Pemuda berambut merah itu menerima rangkaian bunga dari penjaga toko bunga yang juga merupakan teman sekelasnya.

"Sampaikan juga salamku padanya ya!" Ujar gadis berkuncir panjang itu sebelum dia pergi melayani pelanggan lain. Yah… toko itu tampak ramai hari ini.

Bahkan di sepanjang ruas pertokoan selalu terlihat pasangan kekasih berlalu lalang tersenyum bahagia di hari kasih sayang ini.

Gaara berjalan santai dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya, melirik bunga mawar yang menemani coklatnya untuk sang kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan ditemui.

"Semoga Naruto suka." Gumamnya bersemangat, mempercepat langkahnya melewati jalan yang semakin jauh dari keramaian.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki kawasan rindang, melewati jalan setapak yang dikelilingi hijaunya rerumputan. Hembusan angin sejuk menerpa tubuhnya ditamani sambutan beberapa daun kering yang menari disekelilingnya.

Pupil hijau yang dibingkai garis hitam itu mengedar mencari sosok yan dicarinya. Dan tersenyum menemukan sosok itu telah menunggunya disana.

Pemuda merah itu berjalan menunduk dengan memegang dadanya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Memikirkan ia akan segera memberikan semua hadiah ini pada kekasih yang sudah berada di di depannya.

"Ha-hay Naru…," Ucap Gaara pertama kali terlihat memang tidak pintar mengawali percakapan.

"-Aku membawakan bunga untukmu… aku membelinya di toko Ino tadi, dan Ino juga menitip salam untukmu." Ujarnya, menatap bunga yang di bawahnya dengan senyum canggung, semburat merah tipis terlihat menghiasi pipinya.

"Uemm… seperti yang kau lihat, Ini mawar merah muda. Jadi… selamat hari valentine Naruto." Gaara menyerahkan rangkaian mawar itu dengan senyum tulus mengembang di bibirnya.

Belum ada jawaban apapun, selain hembusan angin yang kembali membawa dedaunan terjatuh di sekitarnya.

"Apa kau tidak suka mawar? Maaf jika membuatmu merasa eumm- sedikit girly… Tapi aku ada yang lain untukmu.-"

"-Kau tahu? Kemarin aku kembali mengecaukan dapur Temari-_Nee_ untuk kedua kalinya.

… aku tahu kau suka makanan yang manis. Jadi seperti hari ulang tahunmu dulu, aku berusaha membuatkan sesuatu walau harus meledakkan seisi dapur." Lanjutnya berusaha tersenyum.

"Karena hari ini valentine, aku membuatkan coklat ini untukmu. – Maaf tidak bisa menjamin rasanya. Kerena ini pertama kali aku membuatnya" Tangan Gaara-pun terjulur menyodorkan kotak kecil berhiaskan pita yang telah dipersiapkannya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecut saat tangan yang diharapkan belum juga menyambutnya, dan hanya menatap tangannya yang tergantung di udara.

"Mungkin aku harus memastikan rasanya dulu." Ucapnya kemudian membuka kotak itu, dan menggigit coklat berbentuk hati itu.

"Sedikit pahit, tapi lumayan untuk dimakan." Ujarnya seraya mengunyah, meresapi rasa coklat itu melumer di dalam mulutnya. Tiba-tiba sebulir air mata ia sadari merambat di pipinya, yang langsung ia hapus dengan lengan bajunya.

"Kuharap kau suka." Tangan putihnya meraih tanah di depannya dan mulai menggali. Sampai ia menemukan sebuah kotak yang telah lapuk ditanam disitu. Sebulir air mata tidak bisa ia cegah menetes melawati pipinya lagi, saat ia mengusap kotak usang yang mulai kembali ia ingat di dalam kenangannya.

Ketika waktu itu ia menunggu di sebuah taman, dengan beberapa _cup cake_ dan lilin yang menemaninya. Gaara duduk dengan tenang di bangku taman, namun matanya terus mengedar ke sekelilingnya. Walaupun terlihat tenang dari luar pemuda itu sudah sangat gelisah dari tadi. Dirinya sudah cukup lama berada berada di taman ini.

"Kenapa dia belum juga datang." Gumamnya terdengar kesal. Beranjak kembali mengecek handphonenya dan menekan tombol _dial_ untuk menelepon seseorang.

Namun ia hanya menghembusankan nafas berat mendengarkan suara operator di seberang sana.

"Harusnya dia mengabariku jika terlambat datang. Mengapa Naruto lama sekali." Gerutunya menatap tajam lilin yang dinyalakannya di atas cup cake. Harusnya ritual kecil ini sudah selesai mereka lakukan pagi tadi. Memperhatikan bagaimana api kecil itu menari, namun dengan sekejab lilin itu padam dengan sendirinya. Bukan karena pelototannya, tapi kerena angin dingin yang berhembus ke arahnya. Gaara mengeratkan jaketnya merasakan tubuhnya menggigil, angin itu benar-benar dingin membuat semua bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Sesekali Gaara berdecak kemudian memasukkan cup cake-nya kembali ke dalam kardus, melirik sumbu lilin yang dibakarnya tadi.

Pastinya dia sangat kesal sudah menunggu berlama-lama hingga memakan separuh hari untuk sebuah janji yang telah disepakati. Terlebih di hari yang penting untuk merayakan sesuatu dengan persiapan kecil yang membuatnya berdebar.

Beranjak dari taman itu, Gaara berencana mendatangi sendiri pengikar janji yang berulang tahun hari ini.

Berfikir mungkin Naruto masih memiliki perayaan di rumahnya, hingga ia sampai pada rumah sederhana yang suasananya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, dengan kehadiran orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang tidak biasanya ia lihat. Mungkin memang ada perayaan di rumah ini. Namun Gaara sadar suasana bertambah ganjil setelah ia masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Terutama saat mendapati bibi Kushina (ibu Naruto) menangis di pelukan suaminya yang juga menatap senduh.

"Gaara-" melihat Gaara menghampirinya Kushina beralih memeluk Gaara dan menangis di bahunya.

"-Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengajakmu merayakan di rumah saja, tapi dia bersih keras." Ujar ibu Naruto, membuat Gaara semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Ada apa? Di-dimana Naruto?"

Orang tua Naruto hanya menunduk dengan pandangan senduh, kemudian mengantar Gaara menuju kamar Naruto.

Gaara dapat melihat sosok yang telah ditunggunya sejak tadi kini malah terbaring di atas ranjang. Berbalut jas kemeja rapi namun terlihat tertidur dengan tenang

"Naruto… kenapa kau malah masih enak-enakan tidur?-" Ucap Gaara tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada kekesalannya. "-Bangun Naruto! Kau melupakan janjimu." Mendapati sosok itu sama sekali tidak merespon Gaara mulai menggucangkan tubuh pemuda pirang itu. Membuat kedua tangan yang diletakkan di atas perut tergeletak tanpa reaksi.

"Cukup Gaara! Hiks-hiks Naruto tidak akan bangun lagi."

"A-apa dia sedang sakit?" Tanya Gaara dengan suara bergetar. Tangannya terjulur mengusap kepala pirang di hadapannya. Kemudian ia tertegun mendapati luka sobekan yang melintang di pelipis Naruto, namun luka itu bersih tidak mengeluarkan darah. Jarinya meraba memperhatikan luka itu cukup lebar membelah daging kepala Naruto. Gaara menarik tangannya dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan pandangan nanar.

"Ini sangat berat bagi kami, dan kami tahu ini juga berat untukmu. Tapi Naruto tidak akan membuka matanya lagi." Kushina berbalik memeluk suaminya dan kembali terisak.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! – Naruto bangun! Hiks- kau sudah berjanji." Air matanya mulai mengalir dengan deras membasahi pipinya. Gaara memeluk tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak dapat bergerak itu, masih dengan menguncang-nguncangkannya berharap ini tidak benar.

"Sudahlah Gaara!" Minato memangang pundak Gaara berusaha menenangkannya.

Gaara berlutut lemas di pinggir ranjang Naruto, seraya menggenggam erat telapak dingin tangan Naruto dan menangis dalam diam.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Dia tertabrak mobil di jalan ke arah taman Konoha. Nyawanya sudah tidak tertolong lagi, dan kami memutuskan untuk segera memakamkannya." Ucap Minato memberi tahu.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Dia bilang… dia ingin merayaklan ulang tahunnya berdua denganmu. Hiks-"

"Dia tahu kau membuatkan kue ulang tahun untuknya. Aku masih ingat saat Naruto bilang tidak ingin membagi kue buatanmu kepada kami. Hahahh serakah sekali dia.-" Lanjut Kushina tertawa getir. "Namun lihat sekarang! Dia bahkan tidak dapat mencicipinya sedikitpun."

Gaara hanya menatap nanar kue cup yang akan diberikannya kepada Naruto. Namun tanpa bisa mendengar komentar dari mulut Naruto yang melahap kue buatannya itu, ia hanya bisa memendamnya di dalam tanah bersama jasad Naruto yang dikuburkan terlebih dahulu.

Tangannya yang terbalut kemeja hitam terjulur mengelus papan putih tempat mawarnya bersender. Air mata tidak dapat terbendung lagi mengalir di pipinya.

"Andai aku bisa melihatmu memakannya!-"

"Ahh maaf, aku meminta hal yang sulit untukmu. – Semoga kau suka memakannya disana." Berusaha tersenyum kecil Gaara menanamkan kotak coklatnya di sebelah kotak kue sebelumnya. Membiarkannya lapuk dan dimakan lembabnya tanah. Menguburkannya bersama kenangan dan si penerima yang telah terbaring tenang dengan tempat tidur dari alam.

-FIN-

.

Aaaaarghhh…. Gomen bangeeettt. Fanficnya jadi gagal. TAT

Aku emang nggak ada bakat buat nulis.

Tapi lain kali masih aku coba lagi sih…

Maka dari itu RnR please.!

Biar alasanku nambah buat terus mencoba.


End file.
